Nintendo Power V91
Nintendo Power V91 is the December 1996 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Killer Instinct Gold on it's cover. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games and top 5 Nintendo 64 games as ranked by the readers as well as the top 10 most wanted. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. * Super NES *# [[Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!|''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!]] *# [[Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars|''Super Mario RPG]] *# ''Tetris Attack'' *# ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' *# Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Donkey Kong Land 2 *# Tetris *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 * Nintendo 64 *# ''Super Mario 64'' *# ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *# ''Wave Race 64'' *# Killer Instinct Gold *# ''Pilotwings 64'' * Most Wanted *# Nintendo 64 *# Super Mario 64 (N64) *# The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64) *# Game Boy Pocket *# Mario Kart 64 (N64) Nintendo 64 ''Killer Instinct Gold'' The first game article in the magazine is about the cover story Killer Instinct Gold. This 10-page article talks about the characters and gameplay features. ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' The next article discusses Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire. It gives a 6-page overview of the game and it's features. ''Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey'' This article features Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey. It explains the different game modes and has brief information on the teams. ''Wave Race 64'' Wave Race 64 is the next featured N64 game. It provides maps on the back of the pull-out poster. ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' comic This section republished a 7-page excerpt from the Dark Horse Comics Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire comic book mini-series. Sports Scene This section of the magazine focused on numerous sports games, giving each one a page or two of reviews. The games featured here were Madden '97 for both Super NES and Game Boy, College Football USA 97, NBA Live 97, and NHL 97. Super NES ''NBA Hang Time'' The first Super NES article in the magazine features NBA Hang Time. It provides information on both offensive and defensive strategies. ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! The next Super NES article in the magazine features ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! It provides maps for a few of the levels. ''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3'' This article reviews Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. It lists different gameplay features and also some of the characters moves. ''Marvel Super Heroes in War of the Gems'' Marvel Super Heroes in War of the Gems is the next featured game. It has maps for 5 different levels. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals (SNES), Super Mario 64 (N64), Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow (SNES), and Donkey Kong Land 2 (GB). Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Game Boy ''Taz-Mania 2'' The first Game Boy article in the magazine features Taz-Mania 2. It has a brief overview of 8 different levels. Jeopardy! The next two pages provide glimpses at Jeopardy! Platinum Edition and Jeopardy! Teen Tournament. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''Killer Instinct Gold'' (N64), NBA Hang Time (SNES), Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (SNES), Taz-Mania 2 (GB), and Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey (N64). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Mario Kart 64 (N64), Cruis'n USA (N64) and NBA Hangtime (N64). Category:1996 Nintendo Power volumes